Letting Go
by DEX-DELUX-4EVER
Summary: Not the everyday Reading Books story. The giant war is over. But the drama isn't. Percy has cut all ties from his father. Why? This remains unknown. Annabeth and everyone else want the two to make up, but Percy won't listen to sense. So the fates and a certain goddess of luck send them back. With the books. Percabeth, Jason basing, old Hero's, And t cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Hello my loyal readers!**

**You know how there are a bunch of stories where the characters read the books for absolutely no reason, other thaN apollo being bored?**

**Well this story is unique. **

**Percy is holding a grudge.**

**He's disowned Poseidon, has a good relationship with the gods, and hiding secrets.**

**His kick but girlfriend Annabeth wants him to let go, and forgive his father. Sao do fates. So does the lovely goddess of Luck.**

**So they send them back in time.**

**With the books.**

**(The books may be changed slightly, so that Percy's resentment won't have come from no where).**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R**

The dark haired young man looked out at the sea. He watched children on the beach. He watched his father's domain.  
18 year old Percy Jackson sighed.  
It had been a year since the fall of Gaia. Since he discovered the truth. Since he had cut ties with his father. A year since he had last spoken to him.  
But that didn't mean that he didn't miss him.  
He was sitting on his girlfriends bed, waiting for her to put down her sketch pad, and enjoy the peace while they had it.  
Finally, Annabeth turned around, a huge smile on her face, as she showed him the drawing. It was the new design for the war memorial. And it looked beautiful. He smiled and pulled her toward him, planting a kiss on her forehead "It's gorgeous. Almost as beautiful as you." She smiled and pulled him into a hug.  
She could feel him gaze out towards the sea through the window behind her, so she said "Are you ever going to forgive him? He's your father!" He frowned "Not anymore. He lied to me. He ignored me my whole life. And then for the past 5 years that i had known him, he hid the truth from me. Never gave me a straight answer. He has done nothing to earn the right to call himself my father."  
She sighed.  
Tartarus had definitely changed him. He was sadder, more serious, a lot less easy going (But don't get it wrong, that was only when he wasn't being a pranking goof ball) and had learned from the best how to hold a grudge.

She missed the old him. But she liked the new him. It was confusing.

She knew how much Poseidon cared for him, and how much it hurt him when percy disowned him, everyone knew. Hades, Zeus, Hera. Hell, even Amphitrite knew how much he cared for his son.  
Everyone except Percy.

For some odd reason, Percy started blaming things that went wrong in his life on his father.  
He had gone as far as to say that he wished that he and his mother had never met of fallen in love.

Other than that, Percy had developed a rather family like bond with most of the other gods.  
The elder gods accepted him as their nephew, and Hades was constantly telling Nico (Who had gotten over his crush/ grudge on Percy and now had a brotherly bond with him) to invite Percy to the underworld more often, he had gone as far as to bless him (Hestia convinced him to do it after she blessed him), And had allowed Percy to help him decide which souls were truly deserving of Elysium or punishment (Now that they had dumped Minos in Tartarus).  
He had tossed Orion in to Punishment, and was currently debating wether Theseus was deserving of Elysium or Asphodel (after what he did to Ariadne).  
Apollo and Hermes were friends/ pranking partners with him. They were like real cousins.  
Athena and Artemis respected him, and no longer wished to make him an inhuman being, and her mother had given the two of them her blessing (EEEEEP!). The hunters were friends with them as well (They trusted both of their lieutenants, who saw him as a friend, and believed he was not like other men), and had managed to teach him how to shoot well enough so he hit only 2 inches off from the bullseye, most of the time.  
Dionysus and Hephaestus were grateful towards him (Percy had saved Leo multiple times on the quest, and Dionysus owed him for keeping Pollux alive).  
Aphrodite dumped ares, and was trying to either mess with their relationship, or convince Percy to bed with her (neither of which were working very well).  
And Ares was...  
Well Ares.  
Still holding a grudge for Percy whopping his but when he was a 12 year old with a week of training (Haha), and was even more pissed that Aphrodite dumped him, because of a certain demigod.  
But even he held a certain amount of respect towards Percy, because he had seen what he could do now he was fully trained, and didn't want to get on a worse side of him than he already was.

And at camp everything was great.  
They had decided to merge the two camps. Annabeth was still working on making a city for the demigods, but it was getting along quickly.  
The younger demigods saw percy as a hero. She had seen a 8 year old son of Apollo bow down to him, and when percy kindly told him he didn't need to bow, and asked him why he did, the little boy said he was told Percy was a god.  
The rest of camp saw him as a leader, which he was- he remained Praetor, and instructed many lessons, like sword fighting, Pegasus riding, Monster fighting, survival, canoeing, and a few other newer lessons. Behind Percy's back, Chiron would call him his 'soon to be substitute'.

The only person at camp who didn't see him as a leader- was Jason.  
Since the war, Jason had become slightly (Maybe not so slightly) arrogant and power hungry.  
He kept challenging percy to duels, which he knew he would lose, he stopped a few of the young demigods and ordered them to bow to him and kiss his feet once. And he had kept trying to reclaim his place as praetor. He had gone so far, that they demoted him from centurion to legionary.  
Many of his old friends were distancing themselves from him.  
Except for Piper. But then again, her relationship with Jason was obsessive.

There was only one downside (in her eyes. To percy, the popularity and power was the worst thing he could ever get) to all of this; girls. Girls at camp had always had a small crush on percy, but nowadays, you would think he was a member of One Direction (**Louis is Life**).  
When he stepped out of the big house (they had let him sleep there now that he had disowned Poseidon), he had found nearly 150 girls, staring at him lustfuly, with pictures of him, and signs that read stuff like "I❤ PERCY" or "MARRY ME PERCY!" Those girls had chased him around camp, until he shadow travelled away (part of Hades blessing).  
It could be funny at times, but those ridiculous girls had interrupted 16 of their dates. And it was getting annoying.

She wished that someway, someone would find a way to show her boyfriend how much his father cared for him.

But she needn't wait long.  
For for once,  
Fate and Tyche were on her side.

**So I just adopted a story from someone.**

**And have this anew one.**

**That makes 7 stories.**

**Well, there goes the thought that I would be working on 2 steroids at a time.**

**Just Enjoy, R&R, and I'll update ASAP.**

**Dex**


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on Perce! The beach always makes you feel better!" Frank said, as he, leo and the Stolls tried to get him to come the 4th of July celebration. "No. I told him I won't have anything to do with him. It is his domain. Not my place. I refuse to step on the beach." Frank glared at his best friend. "I get that you don't want anything to do with him. I don't know why, but it isn't my business. But this is absolutely ridiculous! Forget about him and get on with your life!" The hero of Olympus glared at them, but Leo cut in. "Look, I know it's none of my business what goes on between you and your dad, but he cares about you. People respect you. But they envy you. They envy you because no god they have seen has ever cared about their child like your father cares about you. He won't bother us, Perce." Percy looked out to the beach, a mixture of hatred, and longing on his face. "If that son of a bitch cared about me, he wouldn't have left me with g..." He caught himself, and sighed. "Fine. Lets go to the beach."  
And he walked out the door without another word, ignoring the looks his friends were sending him.

They reached the beach, so the boys removed their shirts, and went to hang out. But percy went to find his girlfriend.  
He knew what he was going to do.  
He had planned to wait another few days, but the time seemed right.  
He had the ring.  
All that was missing was the courage to do it.

He found Annabeth in a pale blue bikini, and one of his shirts over it, chatting with hazel, who was dressed similarly.  
He walked up and hugged Annabeth from behind. At first she tensed, but relaxed when she realized who it was, so she turned around and kissed him.  
"You look beautiful, wise girl." He said, his lips now an inch from hers. She smiled against his lips. "You look very hot to, seaweed brain." He was about to kiss her again, when a cherry red hazel cleared her throat.  
"I'm really happy for you guys. Really. But does your making out have to be in public?" They went red, and pulled apart. "I'm glad you decided to come, percy." She said. He sighed. "It wasn't by choice. If I had it my way, I would go anywhere but here. The sea is not my domain. Not my home turf anymore. I shouldn't be here." She was going to reply, but a voice from the water cut her off.

"It is still your domain, Perseus. You can hate me all you want, but what comes from the sea will return to the sea." Hatred showed on every inch of Percy's face. "If I wanted your two cents, Poseidon, I would have asked for them. What do you want?" The sea god winced at his sons every word. "You came back here. I hoped, maybe, I was forgiven. I know I wronged you. I know that I should have been there, and that I should have told you the truth. I know I have done a million things over that did you no good. But I care about you. You are my so..." "No. Not anymore." His eyes filled with pain at what percy said next. "If you truly cared about me and my mother then, you would have kept a real eye out. Oh, wait! I remember. You told me you saw all of it. The daily routines, him, the vile life we had to live, my attempts to run. Then, you should have stayed. But now, my mother is happy without you. And I can't stand the sight of you. If you care, you will stay away."  
And he watched as the anguished sea god retreated Into his kingdom, speaking 3 words, that would echo in Percy's head forever. "I am sorry."

He desperately wanted to say that he was forgiven. To rush into the waves, and engulf him in a hug. To run through the tides, holding hands with Annabeth.  
But then he remembered the reason all of this was happening. And his emotions stayed in check.

He sighed. His romantic evening with Annabeth was just about ruined. But hopefully it would pickup.  
And at the stroke of midnight, he would do it.  
He only hoped that she would accept his proposal.

-LINE BREAK-

The rest of the evening went well.  
They played Volleyball, Percy and Annabeth kissed a lot, the firework display was as incredible as ever, and no one mentioned Percy's father all evening.

As it was nearing 11, people were beginning to go to bed. But the seven and a few others remained.

For once that evening, percy was not cuddling/ kissing his girlfriend.  
He was standing alone on the pier, starring longingly at the vast ocean, fingering a small box.

The others, were watching him.  
"This is like with Luke." Annabeth said. "He doesn't really hate him, but for some reason, he is determined to." Conner and Travis flinched at the mention of their brother. Hazel watched him sadly. "Something has been wrong. Ever since Tartarus, he's been seeking solitude. He hardly talks. Just sits around, this really horrible look in his eyes. And he watches the stars. He was never able to be quiet, and now i see him sitting in one spot for hours, just gazing sadly at the never did tell us. What happened down there, Annie?" Before she could reply, a voice from behind them made them jump. "That pit happened. Pray that you never hear what happened or what resides in there."  
He walked straight into the forest, and just as he disappeared into the trees, they saw him draw riptide.

Hazel hung her head. She hadn't meant to upset him, nor for him to even hear the discussion. They remained quiet, listening to the sound of screeching monsters, as percy was clearly destroying them. Leo broke the silence "What did happen? Speaking of stars, I saw him talking to them. Since the night you got out, he's been doing the same thing every night. Heading out towards stars that overlook the water, and then talk. The only time I heard what he said was that night. He said something along the lines of 'bob says hello'." Annabeth's eyes filled with tears. "He actually did that?" He nodded, while Katie said "Who's bob?" Tears began to stream down the usually hard cored daughter of Athena's face. "He saved us. If it weren't for him we would be dead now." So she told them. How percy had thrown him in the Lethe, naming him bob, meeting him in the pit, how Percy trusted him when she was unwilling to, and his final stand against Tartarus.  
By the end of the story, the girls had tears in their eyes, while the boys were gaping in awe, except Jason, who was glaring jealously at the place percy disappeared. "You guys met Tartarus?" Frank asked, still gaping like a fish. Annabeth flinched at the memory. "Him, Nyx, Krios, a bunch of Nyx's children. Apollo and Artemis' grandfather. Damsen, the giant son of Gaia and Tartarus." She hung her head at the memory, and started twirling the bone sword she got from him.  
The others were gaping like fish again.  
She wiped her tears. "It's nearly midnight. I should go get percy." She got up, and ran into the forest.  
Naturally, the boys decided to follow her, and the girls followed them, protesting, saying it was rude to eavesdrop.

-LINE BREAK-

All he could see was red, as he charged at the monsters.  
Dracaena, Telkehines, hellhounds, scorpions.  
They came quickly.  
And disappeared just as fast.  
Finally, he fought his way to Zeus's fist, and sat on the rocks, starring at the stars.

"Hey Zoe." He said. "How is it up there? I don't know if you miss us, but we miss you. I know I've been talking with you a lot lately. But I need a friend. Unfortunately, you're the only one who won't lecture me on how much my father cares about me. But I would suffer a thousand times if it meant you would come back. It would make my cousins Artemis and Thalia happy. It would make the hunters, my family, happy. Hell, Apollo would be happy. Because we all miss you." He sighed. "He screwed up. He saw how my mother and I were treated for 8 years, but he never bothered to help. That beast hit my mother. He broke the bargain I made with him. You know. The one I told you about last night." A few tears fell down his cheeks, as he ran his hand across a few jagged scars on his chest. "I know that you would tell me I'm wrong. Everyone does. But it's my fault. All of the people who died, the fate my mother endured. It's all because of me. I am so sorry. I got you killed, and I will never be able to make it up to you. Because you're gone. But I will find a way. I will get those freaking fates to pay me back for this life that I've Been forced to live. Death, war, pain. That is all I've had. They owe me. I'm going to get you back. And away from Orion. I know that he's been bothering you. See you tomorrow night, Zoe."

-LINE BREAK-

From the heavens, she watched.  
Zoe Nightshade had been doing this every night for over a year. Since the day percy Jackson had escaped Tartarus, he would talk to her.  
And she would talk back.  
"Hey Percy. Everything is fine up..." She sighed. "No. I'm not alright. The bastard Orion is trying to seduce me. I am alone up here. And I have no friends or family with me here. You've been helping. Made my time here endurable." She sighed, and listened to him. 'I would suffer a thousand times if it meant you would come back.' She glared at the image of him. "I would rather die again than let you suffer on my behalf. Stupid boy." She listened as he spoke of the past life. His life as a mortal.  
She had come to appreciate and respect him even more when she heard of what he did. To accept beatings every night to save his mother. Was there anything this man had not done? Had he ever done an act that made him a male?  
She understood why he cut ties with his father.  
No one else did. But she understood how he felt. He suffered for eight years. And his mother suffered the same amount of time for his sake. They kept carrying each others burdens, and Poseidon was never there to help them.

'Its all my fault.' He said, crying. She wanted to throttle him for those words.  
"You are tainting my heroic sacrifice. Stupid male. You cannot stop or change fate. Fate acts of its own accord." She grimaced slightly as she mentioned Orion, but smiled sadly.  
"I miss you too, my friend. Tell bob I say hello to. I will see you tomorrow night." And she watched as her only male friend disappeared into the shadows, and more emerged in front of her.  
4 figures appeared; Poseidon and the fates.  
She bowed, but they waved her off. "We come on behalf of young Perseus." One said. "It was not a part of his fate to resent his father. Something has been altered. We are here to fix it." The one on the left said. "We have a proposition for you. One you won't be able to deny."

-LINE BREAK-

Annabeth found her boyfriend at the mound of rocks that used to be Kampe. "Did they make you talk about it?" He said cooly. "What do you mean?" She asked. He turned around, his eyes filled with pain. "Don't lie. You pretend everything is ok. It isn't. I see it on you. The way you walk, the fake smile you put on every day, the way your words echo how broken you feel. No one else can tell it. Chiron can. And I can. It hurts you to talk about it just as much as it hurts me, Annabeth. I know it does." He sighed, and pulled her into a hug.  
"Annabeth, I know it hurts you. It hurts me to. And I want to be there for you. For the rest of your life. I love you." He got down on one knee, and took out the box. "Annabeth chase, I love you more than my entire existence. Will you please marry me?"  
Her hands were on her mouth, tears of joy in her eyes.

But her answer was cut off, as the two , and the eavesdroppers, were engulfed in a golden flash of light...

-OLYMPUS, 2000-

The gods were arguing, as usual.  
But this pointless argument was cut off, by a blinding flash of light.

When it disappeared, there were 10 people there; 8 watching as one of the you men was on knee, I front of a shell shocked blond girl. The eight noticed the change of scenery, but the girl was to happy, and her boyfriend nervous.  
"Yes." She said. "I'll marry you sea weed brain." A look of relief, and joy appeared on his face, as he slid the ring on her finger, and kissed her softly.

But they were broken apart.  
By a squeal curtesy of Aphrodite.

The boy, looked at the gods, grinned at them, and sent a fierce glare towards a confused Poseidon. "Yes uncle? What did I..." He looked accusingly at Hermes and Apollo. "Which of you told Aphrodite I painted her palace black?" Aphrodite screamed in horror, and flashed away to check on her palace. He rubbed his ears. "Well, I assume that means that you two didn't tell her yet. I'd say that's good, but I told her, so It doesn't matter. Why am I here? Or is another ridiculous celebration?" Zeus was so bewildered, he lost his speech.  
The boy suddenly forgot about him, and walked to the hearth. "Hello aunt Hestia. Are you well? The hearth seems lower than usual." She smiled softly, though she to was confused, her flame burned a little brighter. "Do I know you?" She asked softly. His grin vanished. "What do you mean? Don't you recognize me?" She shook her head.  
He cursed.  
"You're never one to joke around. Which means either this is Apollo and Hermes' idea, or the fates are cooking up something that'll truly piss me off, or both."  
A flash of light, and another figure appeared.

It was Poseidon. With a package.  
That was impossible, the gods thought. Poseidon was sitting in his throne beside them.

The boy turned his glare from the Poseidon in the throne, to the one standing beside them. "What do you want, Poseidon?" He spat his name, as though it left a bitter taste in his mouth. The sea god looked down. "I really wish you would just let me talk to you Perseus. This is a misunderstanding. All of it." Perseus laughed humorlessly. "A misunderstanding? You misunderstood me. When I told you that I was cutting ties with you, that I am no longer your son, I meant that I never wished to see, speak or make any communication with you ever again in my natural human life."  
His friends sighed, and Zeus seemed to regain his ability to speak.  
"Who are you?" He asked uncertainly. He would probably have shouted, or commanded them to answer, but this boy saw him as an uncle, and he would never let anyone but a person he respected call him uncle.

The blond girl ignored him, turned to Poseidon. "Sir,"'she said as politely as she could. "Would you mind telling us why we are here?" He smiled at her. "I spoke with the fates, And they said that this is a real misunderstanding, and wasn't meant to happen. So they devised a plan. Percy, this is for you." He handed him a note.  
Not looking at Poseidon, he took the note, and read it under his breath (thank gods it was in Greek):

**_Dear Perseus.  
Your fate has been altered.  
Many of the events of the past year should not have happened.  
Therefor, we have decided to bring a book from the year of 2033, and send you and your friends back to 2000; the winter solstice after your friend Thalia was turned into a tree.  
The book is of your life story, starting the day you discovered you were a demigod.  
We may send over some familiar faces.  
The fates.  
P.S. Try not to kill any of them_**.

The gods watched as Perseus read the note, then turned to glare at the ceiling.  
"You think this is funny?" He yelled. "You think you can just mess with my life until its over? You are going to repay me! I will make you pay! So hard those stupid laws of yours will shatter to bits! Mark my words!" His new fiancé rolled her eyes at him. "You can't do that sea weed brain. And they're the fates. Unfortunately, they can mess with your life." He grinned cheekily at her. "I know. But it was really fun yelling at them, knowing that they're actually smiling for once. Ain't I right triple Grandma?" The stars on the celling glittered, and formed the words; "as always smart ass". But at this, his smile turned to a grimace. As if the thought of speaking stars pained him.

Percy handed Zeus the note. As he skimmed through it, his expression turned shocked. "You know Thalia?" He asked.  
As if to answer him, there was a blinding flash of light, and the silver clad hunters appeared. Led by a girl with blue eyes and spiky black hair. She rushed and pulled percy into a hug. "You do it yet?" She asked, causing him to grin. He took Annabeth by the hand, and pulled her into a hug. "Well what do you think Thals?" She smiled, and clapped her hands "Congrats guys! Who thought we would see the day? You to were as good as married since you were twelve, and finally it'll happen. For real." They blushed.  
She turned to the gods, then to her cousin. "Why exactly are we here?" She asked, so he explained.  
As he told her, a small smile spread on her face.  
"Well. Nice to know that I am not a tree, the year I turned into one. Hey dad. I'm Thalia. Daughter of Zeus, and lieutenant of the hunt." Artemis looked torn between confusion and pleasure. "What happened to Zoe?" Immediately, the hunters hung their head, and percy said "I need some fresh air." And practically ran out of the room, with Thalia on his heels.

-LINE BREAK-

Thalia found Percy standing in the garden outside Athena's palace. The place where Athena had given him and Annabeth her blessing.  
The place where a statue in the form of the two lovebirds stood.

"What do you want Thalia?" He asked, his voice hoarse, as if he had been crying. She hugged him. "I miss her too Kelpy. I miss her too." He looked at the stars. "She can hear us Thalia. I speak to her every night. And the stars shine brighter around her constellation. She is alive up there. She's suffering. I can feel it." He closed his eyes, and took a shuddering breath. "Orion is driving her crazy, and she is wandering sadly throughout the heavens. She wants to be down here. She wants to know you as a sister, and be with her family, and hear Apollo and Artemis bicker, and be rude to me because I'm a boy. She wants to live. She wasn't ready to die." Thalia couldn't tell wether to think him mad or not. "No one is ready to die percy. And why do you need to talk to her? You have us. Down here. Don't linger in the memory of the dead. It only causes more pain."  
He looked at her for a moment before saying "You're talking about Luke. Aren't you? He's different. The reason it's painful, is because he died after causing us All misery. Zoe died to save us. And as for why I talk to her and not you; I can't go five minutes without you lot telling me to forgive him, and run back in to his arms. It's unfortunate, but Zoe can't tell me that." She glared at him. "Well maybe you should. Maybe this is one ridiculous misunderstanding that comes from the fact that you won't listen! And you aren't opening up to us!" He glared at her and then yelled "Whether I choose to open up to you is my business. To back to them. Go on Thalia grace. If you want me to trust you with this, then leave me alone." And he walked off to gods know where, while she marched angrily in the other direction.

-LINE BREAK-

When Thalia arrived back in the throne room, she found it filled with murmuring, and whispers. When the demigods and hunters saw her, they rushed to her side. "What happened?" Phoebe asked, at the same time that Annabeth said "Where's Percy?"  
She told them what happened, and the hunters eyes filled with tears.  
He knew her for 5 days, and yet he probably knew Zoe better than any of them.  
He had been talking to her.  
He knew what was most likely happening to her right now.  
And he knew she was listening.

There was a flash of light behind them, and a very familiar voice said "Why the long faces girls? Did Thalia screw up royally and need me to fix it?" Huge smiles spread across their faces as they embraced the undead Zoe.  
She turned to Annabeth. "Congratulations. He talked about you a lot. Where did he run off to?" Thalia points Out the door. "When I left, he had been leaving the garden at Athena's palace. Look for a source of water." She frowned "He won't go near the water. I know you think it's a big misunderstanding, but it is not. Percy was tortured for 8 years. And Poseidon was never there for him. If he wants to, he'll talk about it. He's somewhere to do with Annabeth or the arena. I can feel it." And she walked away, as if in a trance, towards the door.

-LINE BREAK-

Percy didn't know what got into him when he yelled at Thalia.  
She was like a sister to him.  
Why had he been like that to her?  
He didn't understand why he did half the things he did anymore.  
Since Tartarus, everything was different.  
Perhaps it was the blood of Rome inside him?  
He was angrier. More serious.  
What was happening to him?  
Against his will, he fell into the memories, that for days had been threatening to overtake him.

**_-Flashback-_**

_He wandered the streets of Atlantis, watching the mermen and cyclops work.  
There was such harmony here.  
Why couldn't it be like this in the world above?  
He had arrived two days ago.  
And finally he would see his father again._

_He walked into the throne room, and was embraced by Poseidon almost immediately, and received a warm- ish smile from Triton.  
"Percy. We have much to discuss." His father said, in a slightly grim manner. "Come, son. Lets go to the gardens."_

_The gardens were beautiful.  
Flowers of all the colors imaginable, some glowing, some moving.  
"This is beautiful dad." He said, smiling. But his father did not return it. "Perseus, I think it is far time I tell you something. You are not Greek." "What?!" He asked, stunned by what his father said. "In truth, I met your mother as Neptune. And I fell in love in an instant. I don't know how, but when she found out who I was, she saw me as Poseidon. She saw me as one form. And I was in the other. When you were born, you were a roman. But I sensed the blood of a Greek in you. Think of it this way; you are 85% roman, and the rest Greek. But I knew that as a roman you would have a harder life, so I told your mother that you were to be sent to camp half blood. I told her you would be more powerful than most, and she should find a way to cover up your scent until you turned 7. And then she should send you to camp. But she married that Gabe man, and I tried to take you to camp so she would get rid of..." Percy had an expression of horror on his face "You gave her the idea to marry him? You knew what he was doing? How could you!? You abandoned us! He hit her! For 8 years we were abused! But instead of helping us, you tried to rip me away from the one person in the world who cared about me. I'm out of here." He compelled the water to aid him as he shot up out of the sea, tears pouring down his face at the memory of his childhood. A childhood that his father had fated for him._

_**-Flashback 2-**_

_He stood outside his cabin, tears pouring down his face, as he looked out at the sun setting over the ocean._

_"Hey seaweed brain." A soft voice from behind him said. He smiled slightly "Hey wise girl." She looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright? You've been crying." He sighed "He lies to me over and again Annabeth. And I keep forgiving him because he's my father. But I can't. Not anymore." He felt a presence from behind him._

_"Look percy..." He glared at his father, pain clearly visible in his eyes. "Look what? What are you going to do dad? Make up another story? Tell me another lie, and expect me to accept everything you do? I'm sick of it!" The sea god glared slightly "Listen to me young man. I had my reasons. The gods do not have to..." Percy laughed humorlessly. "So that's your new excuse? The gods don't tell their mortal children why they fated them to misery? Then maybe I shouldn't be your child anymore!" Poseidon's jaw dropped, and percy looked thoughtful. "You know what? I'm not. I hereby cut all ties I have held with you until this day. You're not my father any more. I'm no longer your son." Poseidon suddenly looked as if percy had stabbed him in the heart (which he kinda did) "Percy" he said in a pleasing tone. "Please. Don't do this." He glared at him. "You admitted it! You checked in, but did nothing! I'm more roman than Greek, and I didn't know until now! It's done. Don't talk to me ever again."_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

He found himself at the arena, searching through the training manual, for the setting that sent 65,000 automations at the height of 8 feet, with the brains and skills of a swordsman with years of experience at him.  
He had done it in the future.  
Granted, there had been only 16,000 automations, and Thalia had fought by his side at the time, but still.  
He was pissed.  
And he fought harder when he was angry.  
He could take them.

His mind went on auto pilot.  
He fought Greek style. Blocking, disarming, using defense.  
But then he realized how he could do it easily; the automations were designed as Greek. He just needed to be roman, and he would destroy them.

The second he changed style, the automations were disappearing a hundred by the minute.  
As he was destroying more of them, he felt a presence coming up from behind him.  
So he forgot about the machines, and disarmed the person behind him, only to drop his weapon in surprise.  
It was Zoe.  
"This is impossible." He whispered, as she twirled a hunting knife. "Am I dead?" He asked her, causing her to smile "I should hope not. That would mean I returned from the dead for nothing, and am now seeing a ghost. You've gotten good Jackson. My sword does you well." He still didn't move. "Zoe? Is this really you?" She rolled her eyes "No. These are part of those curses that you faced in the hell hole, as a reminder of your guilt, which doesn't exist." Her words were dripping with sarcasm, but it didn't please her to see that he didn't smile. "I am so sorry Zoe." She walked over to him, and did the sensible thing.  
She slapped him.  
"You are ruining the heroism of my sacrifice. It was my time to die stupid boy." He grinned slightly "At least your still the same; a hard cored hunting bitch who can serve a slap." She glared, but couldn't help the smile she felt tugging at the corner of her lips. "I have missed being on earth. I must say, I was surprised but pleased that you find family in the hunters. And you were right. Orion was bugging me." He seemed shocked, but then smiled "I told Thalia that you could hear me. I could feel it in my bones. It was like you were there with me having a real conversation." She smiled slightly. "I was. For every night for the past year I have listened to you. I understand why you did it percy. If I were you, I would have done far worse to him." His smile vanished, but a small trade of gratitude remained on his face. "Thank you." He said. "Do the others know you're here?" He asked uncertainly. She smiled "I went there first to announce my presence and learn what happened. We should really head back." He nodded, and capped riptide. She began to walk towards the throne room, but he stopped her. "Don't panic. This is just a faster way." Without warning he grabbed her shoulder, and disappeared into thin air.

The two arrived in the throne room seconds later, and Zoe punched him in the stomach the second they became solid again. "That was for not warning me" she punched him harder, causing him to double over in pain, still clutching his stomach. "And that was for putting your hand on me. Relax." She said to the suddenly alert and murderous hunters "Nothing like that. He grabbed my shoulder and transported us here. Nothing else." They all relaxed. "Sorry for doubting you." Sophie, one of the smallest hunters said. He crouched down to her height, and took her hands in his. "It's fine, kiddo. I would be worried if you didn't react like that. It would mean you didn't care. Am I right, Soph?" She smiled happily "yes. You are." He grinned, before lifting her in his arms. "Alright." He called out to the room, and they all fell silent immediately. "Did you guys intro..." "Yes." Annabeth said. He smiled at her, and she blushed. "Good. Now are we going to get this book out of the way or not? Because I have a wedding to plan, you know. Hand it over Poseidon. I'm gonna read first." The sea god from the future flinched at his sons tone, and handed him the book.  
But before he could get a single word out, another flash filled the room.

**Oooooh!**

**Who is it!?**

**Also, who of the following should come?**

***Reyna**

***Sally from 2011**

***Grover**

***Percabeths future children**

***Little Percy**

***A Kronos serving Luke **

** The last 2 options don't really matter, because dead Luke will come, and we might get to see little percy anyway.**

**R&R**

**Dex**


End file.
